Untitled
by SoHilarious
Summary: Old problems, new problems; you know whatever life decides to throw at you like a slushie to the face whether it be figuratively or literally. Watch as our girls try overcome the obstacles. Sequel to Watching You Watch Him.


Hello. That is all. No I'm kidding. The 27th made a whole year since I've started doing this, boy how time flies. I'm getting old. I'd planned on getting this *sparkles* the sequel to Watching You Watch Him started and posted then but you know how things are... when you've got absolutely nothing to do. Anyway onto the story. If you don't know this already; all mistakes are mine and I don't own glee. Enjoy.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Life at McKinley continues as usual with one exception. The closeness between the Unholy Trinity and Rachel Berry. Sometimes they're joined by Puck which isn't a big deal but the constant company of Rachel completely blindsided the student population.

The image of Brittany, Rachel, Santana and Quinn getting along was inconceivable until it was seen. No one has questioned the change because really and truly if only a few people would question one of them who would question all three.

Rachel says something which results in all four of them sharing a laugh. If you didn't know them before you would think Rachel was always a part of their circle instead of their previous relationship being one of 'the tormentor and the tormented'.

"There's something going on over there." Mercedes says as she watches the four girls from her spot next to Kurt.

"Where?" He asks removing himself from his locker to look around.

"There." She replies trying discreetly to point to the group of girls.

"Cedes, everyone knows that." He states then turns back into his locker.

"But what is it?"

"Maybe they've come to embrace and appreciate the 'wonder' that is Rachel Berry."

"Be serious Kurt, we're talking about people who couldn't stand this girl."

"Stranger things have happened." He says closing his locker.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"Probably not." He replies. "But they have been close since before the Finn spectacle."

"Yeah, but-" She starts but he cuts her off.

"And they do seem really genuine about it." He says then adds. "I personally think it's about damn time."

"I guess you're right. I'm just worried."

"Rachel's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"I know."

"And they're taking pretty good care of her too." He says.

"Yeah, no one can get near her with a fifty foot pole if there's a slushie in hand." She adds and they share a laugh before heading to class.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

From a past scene of laughing at Rachel to a present one of laughing with her; to the general population it seemed like an incredible feat but it came so naturally. Naturally, to the girls; everyone else not so much. Most people choose simply not to acknowledge the changes to save themselves the trouble of trying to comprehend the scenes.

It's safe to say that Finn isn't a part of that group since he can't seem to take his eyes off of the girls. His ex-girlfriend with the cause of the whole situation. If it wasn't for them the ex in front of the girlfriend would never have existed. Or so he thinks.

His eyes meet Santana's who instantly starts to glare at him. Clearly their differences have yet to be settled. Not one to back down Finn holds her gaze for a while before shifting it. He doesn't look back to check but there's this feeling inside of him telling him Santana now has a smug look on her face. The shift causes him to meet Quinn's eyes who unlike Santana, doesn't glare. She looks at him with what he would describe as an unreadable expression. Showing he never paid enough attention to Quinn when she was his girlfriend because to the other three girls it was an easy read. But there was something in her eyes that bothered him.

The girls could tell Quinn was suppressing a self satisfied smile. One that she gets when she wins at something and is itching to rub it in your face, but doesn't. A smirk creeps up on her face and a shiver runs down his spine. Taking that as an indication he drags his eyes away from them and heads off down the hall to class.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"That itch you want scratch so bad but you know you shouldn't." Santana says and Quinn nods in agreement.

"Must you guys provoke him?" Rachel says. "And Quinn, I am not a prize so that look shouldn't even be on your face."

"If we all remember correctly he started it." Santana replies.

"I know, Rae, but whenever I think of you I can't help but want to smile." Quinn says. "Seeing him is a reminder that you're with me and not him which garners more than a smile."

Rachel suppresses a smile so not as to encourage Quinn but it doesn't last long because Quinn's smiling coyly at her talking again.

"Just so you know, if you were a prize I'd do anything to win you."

"You're quite the charmer aren't you, Quinn." Rachel says.

"You can say that." She replies with a half smile. "But I'm just telling the truth."

"If they keep this up I think I'm going to vomit." Santana says disrupting the moment which causes Quinn to roll her eyes.

"You know sometimes I find it hard to remember you're not five, Santana." Rachel states.

"Same goes for you, and your height definitely doesn't help with that." Santana quickly replies and this time Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Wow, another short joke." She drawls sarcastically.

"Oh it wasn't a joke, it's the truth." The other girl says with a smirk.

Santana and Rachel have developed an odd and surprisingly close friendship. One comprising of teasing and pushing of each other's buttons but also the willingness to fight tooth and nail for each other.

Brittany laces her fingers together with Santana's. "Let's go to class, San." She says taking Santana's attention from Rachel then leading said girl away before both girls start a back and forth of comments.

"We should follow them before we get left behind." Quinn says noticing they're the only ones left in this hall. She goes to take a step but is pulled back by Rachel grabbing her shirt who then turns her around.

"Just so you know, Quinn." She says emphasising the you and moving closer to the other girl until her lips are at her ear. "When you say things like that, you make it hard for me to not kiss you right then and there."

Quinn doesn't get a chance to verbally respond. The feel of Rachel's breath on her ear makes it harder for her brain and mouth to work together so it takes a little longer to reply. And by the time they are working in sync again Rachel has already moved out of Quinn's personal space.

"Come on, Quinn let's hurry." She says going down the path Brittany and Santana took with an innocent smile. "We wouldn't want to be late."

Luckily Quinn's mobile skills weren't hindered or she'd be left standing in the hall like an idiot but she quickly follows after Rachel.

* * *

How was it? Seriously tell me, I want to know. Oh and just so you know, this is set about 2- 3 weeks after WYWH. Next chapter I'll be back to using POVs, I think. This chapter was just to get a feel of things hopefully the next chapters will be longer. No promises though. As you can see it still needs a name so PM me if you have any ideas. Till next time :)


End file.
